


Silver

by toasterness



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based Off Recent Photos Of Ryan And His Grey Hair, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterness/pseuds/toasterness
Summary: Ryan notices something new about himself.Michael really likes it.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a friend and I couldn't help myself. This is literally just more self-indulgent fluff and I don't regret a thing.
> 
> Beta reader? Don't know her.

“I like it.”

No matter how many times Michael complimented him, Ryan always blushed, regardless of the occasion. He couldn’t help it; the younger man’s words just got to him. This time was no different but he still couldn’t wrap his head around _why_ the lad thought the way he did about this particular situation.

Ryan had been brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he’d noticed something new: there were several grey hairs growing on the sides of his head, just above his ears. After he’d spit and rinsed his mouth, he’d spent the next five minutes leaning close to the mirror and examining the clear evidence of his age. He wasn’t even that old! It must be all the stress from being the Vagabond.

“Maybe I should start dying my hair again,” he observed, not taking his eyes off the mirror and his dirty blond hair as he spoke, squinting at the silver streaks.

Michael scoffed. “No, don’t; I think it makes you look distinguished.”

“That’s because I _am_ distinguished!”

“Rye, a couple hours ago I watched you blow up six cop cars and then laugh about it like a maniac.”

It was Ryan’s turn to huff. “That’s because I was creating a distraction so _you_ could get away!”

“Which I already thanked you for but I still stand by my point.”

Ryan frowned, tilting his head side to side to further study his new look. “Yeah, I’m going to have to go back to black again; I look old!”

“Nope, nuh-uh, you’re not changing a thing.” Michael jumped up to sit on the bathroom counter and reached up with one hand to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair and pull his face closer, smiling as he did so. “I kinda have a thing for the whole silver fox look.”

Despite his reservations, Ryan leaned into the touch. He’d always had a hard time accepting that people found him attractive – leftover angst from his younger years, he supposed – but he never doubted the words that Michael said to him about what he liked; the younger man would never lie to him like that.

“Yeah?” Ryan replied with a small smile of his own as he moved to stand between the lad’s knees. “That really your thing?”

Michael leaned in so his lips barely brushed against Ryan’s “It definitely is now.”

Kissing Michael never got old (it was absolutely Ryan’s most favorite thing to do in the world), particularly when they were like this – slow and soft and achingly sweet, the kind that the brunette reserved only for moments like this one. Ryan may never fully understand what Michael saw in him but he would always be nothing but eternally grateful for his love.

“Well, if you think it looks good,” the gent whispered when he finally came up for air. “Guess it can’t be helped.”

Michael’s answering smirk was full of victorious cockiness. “How generous.” And then he was kissing him again, his other hand joining the first in Ryan’s hair.

Ok, so maybe the grey wasn’t the end of the world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://toasterness.tumblr.com)
> 
> Stay tuned for more bullshit 😎


End file.
